1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that performs power-saving control, and to a control method for the image forming apparatus and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method for turning on the power of an image forming apparatus or a data processing apparatus by a remote operation is known. The method uses a communication control unit that stands by for receiving a signal in a constantly power-on state, in order to receive communication data which requests power-on from a server apparatus at a remote location as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-85867.
Further, a method in which a signal line monitoring apparatus connected to an auxiliary power supply stands by for receiving a signal during the power-off state for the purpose of power consumption reduction, and turns on a main power supply of the computer system only by detecting a change of the signal is known as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-243043.
However, in the above-described techniques, since the communication control unit and the signal line monitoring apparatus are constantly connected to the power supply, and are in a signal reception standby state even in a time zone such as late at night when there is less possibility of power-on, wasteful power consumption will be increased. That is, power is to be constantly supplied, to minimum required modules for receiving the communication data requesting the power-on from the server apparatus.